1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to a host apparatus connected to an image forming apparatus and an information management method thereof, and more particularly, to a host apparatus and an information management method thereof which stores and manages device information and user information of an image forming apparatus by using an integrated application program integrally managing at least one application.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a print paper. The image forming apparatus may include a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile, a multi-function device which has at least two functions, etc.
Recently, demand for an image forming apparatus as an office automation device performing not only a document print function but also a scanning function and faxing function has increased. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus has extended its original functions to perform various functions with high performance.
To more efficiently manage an image forming apparatus connected in a network, a user (or administrator) uses a host apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) to set and manage devices, i.e., image forming apparatus.
Thus, various applications are installed in the host apparatus to use various functions of the image forming apparatus, enabling a user to use the functions of the image forming apparatus by executing the applications.
The host apparatus manages and stores information corresponding to the image forming apparatus (“device information”) and information corresponding to a user who uses the image forming apparatus (“user information”) for each application.
In case of sharing information which can be shared by a plurality of applications, a conventional host apparatus which stores information per application stores the sharing information in a predetermined area corresponding to an application. Then, the sharing information is copied and stored in another storage area by another application.
Then, the same sharing information is stored in several storage areas of each application. That is, more various the types of applications are, the more storage space is needed to store the same information.